


such a wonderful life

by Eguinerve



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eguinerve/pseuds/Eguinerve
Summary: Все началось со снов — горячечных кошмаров, слишком подробных и ярких, — об одиноком детстве в старом замке, о турнирах и войнах, о ненависти и одержимости. Во снах он проживал жизнь и не терял ее наутро, не забывал ничего, сохраняя в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь: металлический запах крови и вес меча в ладони, вкус трав в кисловатом пряном вине.





	1. Chapter 1

Мелегант сумасшедший. 

Он осознает это ясно и не тешит себя иллюзией, что признание способно уменьшить глубину его безумия. 

Проблемы с психикой обнаружились у него еще в подростковом возрасте: затяжные депрессии сменялись истериками и неконтролируемыми вспышками гнева. Он годами изводил и себя, и родителей, но от врачей было мало толку. Ему ставили биполярное расстройство, потом дважды пересматривали диагноз, пичкали нейролептиками и целым набором антидепрессантов, с каждым годом все увеличивая дозу. 

Он не вылезал из кабинетов психотерапевтов, отказывался, _ был неспособен _ идти на контакт, но послушно глотал непомогающие таблетки. Как только исполнилось восемнадцать — съехал от родителей на крошечную съемную квартиру, наплевал на диагнозы, советы, проблемы. Справлялся сам. 

Существовал. 

Мелегант закончил университет и нашел работу, к тридцати годам зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы позволить себе приличное жилье и полный холодильник. Ненавидел жизнь, все так же трепал нервы себе и окружающим, не мог удержать ни дружеских, ни романтических отношений, но был _ в порядке. _

А потом пришло безумие. 

Все началось со снов — горячечных кошмаров, слишком подробных и ярких, — об одиноком детстве в старом замке, о турнирах и войнах, о ненависти и одержимости. Во снах он проживал жизнь и не терял ее наутро, не забывал ничего, сохраняя в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь: металлический запах крови и вес меча в ладони, вкус трав в кисловатом пряном вине. Он помнил горечь и презрение к тем, кого никогда не встречал, желание обладать той, которая в этой реальности — в _ его _ реальности — не заслужила бы и взгляда. 

Мелегант не говорил об этом никому, не знакомым и точно не психотерапевтам, но нес эту память, это _ безумие _ в себе, пока оно не начало казаться важнее и значимее действительности. _ Там _ была жизнь: разбитая на осколки, полная боли, и разочарований, и попыток начать все заново, погони за недостижимым, и все-таки — жизнь. 

_ Здесь _ у него нет никого: ни желанной женщины, ни преданных воинов, ни заклятого врага. 

Он как-то отыскал в сети статью о замещении, о создании воображаемого мира в попытке сбежать от реальности. До хрипоты смеялся от осознания, что его больное воображение не могло создать ничего получше. 

Мелегант _ сумасшедший_. 

Сумасшедший потому, что отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть _ ту _ жизнь. Поступить иначе, перечеркнуть ошибки, но быть кем-то. Принцем. Претендентом на трон Британии. 

Порой ему так истерически _ смешно _ от собственных мыслей. 

Он ежится от холода, но не поднимается, чтобы закрыть окно, лишь подтягивает голые колени к груди и опускает на них подбородок. Уже давно перевалило за полночь, но он боится засыпать. В глубине души знает, что в этот раз не увидит ничего. 

Не с тем, как завершился его последний сон: мучительной болью от загнанного под ребра клинка, горячей и липкой кровью, заливающей пальцы, разочарованием от поражения, и триумфом от отнятой победы, и _ облегчением_, что все наконец-то кончилось. 

Где-то на периферии слуха бубнит включенный телевизор. Мелегант невольно выцепляет строчки про статистику самоубийств, про работу горячей линии и кривится от _ иронии _ всей этой ситуации. 

Он гадает, что будет, если он покончит с этой жизнью. Получит ли новую? Опустится ли на круг ниже в своем личном аду? 

И он знает — _ знает_, что за гранью нет ничего, кроме пустоты. Знает, что не было никакой прошлой жизни, только безумие, и все же часть его хочет… проверить. 

Мелегант проводит рукой по лицу. Он не хочет признавать это даже сейчас, но понимает, что ему нужна помощь. Что он почти дошел до грани, что переступит через нее слишком легко, если сейчас — если хоть _ кто-нибудь _ не остановит его сейчас. 

Он тянется за телефоном и дрожащими пальцами разблокирует экран. Щурится на по-прежнему высвечивающиеся внизу телевизора цифры телефона горячей линии, не глядя набирает номер и поспешно нажимает кнопку вызова. 

Подносит трубку к уху. 

Слушает мерные гудки — один, два, три… 

— Алло? — раздается чуть хриплый и явно сонный мужской голос. — Кто это? 

Мелегант ошибся номером. 

Он понимает это в первое же мгновение, но отчего-то не вешает трубку, отчего-то задает вопрос, ответ на который очевиден: 

— Это горячая линия по предотвращению самоубийств? 

На другом конце провода слышится резкий выдох, и шорох, и приглушенное проклятие.

— Я… — незнакомец запинается, но все же продолжает: — Я, нет, вы ошиблись номером. Но я могу… могу чем-то помочь? 

Не сдержавшись, Мелегант фыркает. _ Разумеется_, ему повезло попасть на глупца с комплексом героя — на рыцаря без страха и упрека. На… 

Очередной смешок застревает у него в горле, когда неверная, больная память шепчет ему о том, что незнакомец на другом конце провода и правда герой. И правда _ рыцарь_, Мелегант _ сам _ посвятил его… разве мог он не узнать голос своего извечного врага, пусть тысячу раз искаженный телефонной связью? 

Он проводит языком по губам, тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь прогнать сухость в горле. Сердце часто и болезненно стучит в груди, и вновь начинают дрожать руки, и Мелегант болен — он _ болен_, безумен, нет никакого прошлого, нет никаких врагов, нет… 

— Артур? 

— Я… прости, мы знакомы? — он слышит нервный смех. — У меня нет твоего номера, и я не узнал голос. Мы учились вместе? 

Он не отрицает имени. Отвечает так, будто Мелегант _ угадал_, и Артур — не самое редкое имя, не настолько, как его собственное, и все же каковы шансы?.. 

Он сжимает пальцами переносицу и дышит чаще, пытаясь унять подступающую к горлу панику. Ему _ страшно_. Страшно, потому что он теряет контроль — над собственной болезнью, над реальностью и вымыслом. 

Что, если нет никакого незнакомца на другом конце провода? Нет никакой горячей линии? Только его безумие, галлюцинации столь реалистичные, что он не знает, где правда, где ложь. 

— Эй, — зовут его. — Ты слышишь меня? Все в порядке? 

Голос Артура — обеспокоенный и встревоженный, как будто ему в самом деле есть дело до незнакомца, решившего покончить с собой. 

_ Конечно _ ему есть дело. 

Чувство вины может быть иррациональным, и Артур, которого Мелегант знает, — Артур, которого он _ придумал_, — протянул бы руку помощи и врагу. 

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он. — Я не знаю, реально ли все это, реален ли ты… Артур, я… как это может быть правдой? 

Артур бормочет очередное проклятие сквозь зубы, шумно выдыхает. Мелегант прижимает трубку к плечу и впивается ногтями в собственные колени, оставляет на коже красноватые полоски. Боль не меняет ничего. 

— Скажи мне, где ты, я приеду, — говорит Артур. — Клянусь, я реален, и все это реально, и… тебе лучше не оставаться одному. Где ты? 

Мелегант не знает, почему называет ему адрес. Ему плевать, насколько это опрометчиво. Артур не _ незнакомец_, ближе ему, чем все, кого он когда-либо знал в этой жизни. _ Ближе_, потому что принадлежит той больной фантазии, что сотворил его разум. 

Мелегант нажимает на кнопку громкой связи и оставляет телефон на столе у кресла. Закрывает лицо ладонями. 

Артур говорит что-то: убеждает, что совсем близко, в паре кварталов, что будет у него за считанные минуты. Он часто дышит и то и дело бормочет под нос ругательства, звенит ключами — спешит на помощь первому встречному, _ безумцу_, что слишком задержался в этом мире. 

— Поговори со мной, — просит Артур. 

Быть может, боится его молчания. Что он может сделать за те минуты, что разделяют их. 

_ Что _ может сделать Мелегант?.. 

— У меня нет пистолета, — говорит он сухо. — И нет таблеток, разве что где-то остались противоаллергенные, но вряд ли я сумею этим отравиться. Я не точил ножи с тех пор, как их купил, что было, кажется, лет пять назад, у меня нет опасной бритвы, и, хм… какие еще есть варианты? 

— Я не собираюсь их озвучивать, — отрезает Артур. — Ты точно будешь в порядке, пока я не приду?

— Я этого не говорил. 

_ В порядке _ слишком щедро для него. _ В порядке _ не было никогда. Но он не собирается ничего делать, не сейчас, когда плод его воображения — или какой-то несчастный, которого зовут не Артуром вовсе, просто Мелегант убедил себя в этом, — спешит разделить его одиночество. 

Он гадает, будет ли так ужасно поверить в созданную им фантазию. 

Хоть раз позволить кому-то _ спасти _ его. 

Мелегант тянется к телефону и нажимает на кнопку сброса вызова. 

Он выпрямляет ноги и откидывается в кресле, запрокидывает голову и моргает в потолок. В левом углу расплывается желтоватое пятно, оставшееся с того раза, когда его чуть не затопили соседи сверху. Из открытого окна доносится шум машин и шорох листвы, неровно мерцает лампа во дворе. Тикают настенные часы. Все кажется знакомым и реальным: ровно таким же, как было восемь месяцев назад, до того, как начались проклятые сны. 

Он и представить не мог, что сумасшествие ощущается _ так_. 

Мелегант заставляет себя подняться на ноги и подойти к плите. Включает чайник и тянется за френч-прессом, высыпает в него остатки кофе и дожидается, пока нагреется вода. 

Заваривает кофе. 

Звук звонка заставляет его вздрогнуть всем телом, но Мелегант лишь сжимает зубы и идет к двери. Медлит у порога и переступает с ноги на ногу. Не может взглянуть в глазок, потому что позорно _ боится _ — увидеть незнакомца. 

Увидеть Артура. 

Он оттягивает ворот футболки, проводит рукой по спутанным волосам, выбившимся из хвоста, и открывает замок. _ Заставляет _ себя смотреть, не отводить взгляда, не бежать от правды, какой бы она ни была. 

Мужчина, _ мальчишка _ едва ли многим старше двадцати, выглядит растерянным и почти напуганным. У него выразительные карие глаза и растрепанные темные волосы, мягкий, чувственный рот и трехдневная щетина на щеках, почти незаметная родинка на правой. 

И он не похож на короля из его снов ни статью, ни взглядом — в нем нет ни гнева, ни презрения, ни ненависти, — но это _ он_, его черты, которые Мелегант успел выучить до мельчайших подробностей. 

— Артур, — выдыхает он.

В глазах Артура мелькает неприкрытое облегчение. Он приподнимает уголки губ в намеке на улыбку, почти виновато отводит взгляд. 

— Прости, я… я не помню твоего имени. Я могу войти? 

Мелегант отступает в сторону, пропуская Артура в квартиру. Закрывает за ним дверь. Не пытается поправить его, сказать, что они никогда не знали друг друга, не в этой жизни, и точно не учились вместе. 

Он сбежит тут же, стоит заикнуться о подобных бреднях. 

— Я Мелегант, — бросает он по пути на кухню. — Кофе будешь?

Артур тащится за ним следом подобно послушному щенку, но с любопытством совершенно кошачьим разглядывает скудную обстановку квартиры. Был ли он таким же юным, таким же неразумным ребенком в их прошлой жизни?.. Ему едва исполнилось _ пятнадцать_, когда он получил корону, и в _ этом _ восприятие нынешней жизни сильнее. 

Как Мелегант мог ненавидеть его так сильно? За _ что_? 

— Буду, — запоздало говорит Артур, останавливаясь у кухонного стола. — Но подожди, сначала… 

— Что? — вздергивает брови Мелегант. 

Артур улыбается ему робко и немного смущенно, взлохмачивает и без того растрепанные волосы и — раскрывает объятия. 

— Обнимашки? 

— Нет, — отрезает Мелегант, хмурит брови и поджимает губы. — Даже не думай. 

Улыбка дрожит на губах Артура, но не исчезает; он морщит лоб и делает шаг навстречу, пускай не вторгается в его личное пространство, но все равно подходит слишком _ близко_. Его взгляд мягкий и удивительно теплый, совершенно и абсолютно незнакомый. 

— Это полезно, — уверяет он. — Научно доказано. Я уверен, что где-то читал статью на эту тему, там говорилось… 

Мелегант перестает слушать, просто смотрит на него. Смотрит и не может оторваться, пытается разглядеть каждую мельчайшую деталь его лица… Были ли его глаза во сне такими же янтарно-карими? Был ли у него тот же крошечный шрам на правой щеке? 

Артур, извечный соперник из его безумных снов, стоит перед ним, на кухне его квартиры, говорит о чем-то совсем неважном, пытается доказать… 

Он _ не может _ быть реальным. 

Мелегант делает шаг вперед, сокращая последнее расстояние между ними, утыкается в широкую теплую грудь и закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как его прижимают к себе сильные руки, и Артур лишь на дюйм выше, но Мелегант будто становится _ меньше _ в его объятиях, прячет лицо в его шее и вдыхает его запах. 

Артур настоящий. 

От него пахнет не сталью, не кровью и не кожей, но чистым потом и дешевым одеколоном. Его жесткая щетина царапает кожу, а футболка чуть влажная — кажется, на улице опять зарядил дождь. 

Он настоящий. Не сон, не видение, не галлюцинация — а если и она, то слишком правдоподобная, чтобы это имело хоть какое-то значение. 

Артур опускает ладонь на его затылок, мягко перебирает пряди волос, и Мелегант как ни силится, не может вспомнить, когда его последний раз касались вот так. В этой или в прошлой жизни. Он не приводил домой никого года три, не меньше, и даже тогда все было иначе. Безлично, по-быстрому, чтобы только не _ устать _ от общества друг друга.

— Что у тебя случилось? — тихо спрашивает Артур. 

Мелегант не отвечает. Проводит ладонью между его лопаток и останавливается на пояснице. Секунду размышляет о том, чтобы спуститься ниже, чтобы обернуть все _ иначе_. Не утешением, не диссонансом реальности и фантазии, а тем самым безличным и быстрым, что забудется на утро… 

— Ничего не случилось, — он заставляет себя отстраниться. 

Одергивает растянутую футболку, запоздало вспоминает, что так и не удосужился надеть штаны. Плевать. 

— Ничего не случилось, — повторяет он, доставая кружки и разливая еще горячий кофе. — У меня, видишь ли, хрупкая психика и исключительно дерьмовый день. Ты зря приехал. Я бы не… 

Не покончил с собой? Но Мелегант не _ уверен_, что это правда. 

— Не зря, — с подчеркнутой легкостью уверяет Артур. — Ты напоишь меня кофе, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе… или, хочешь, говорить буду я. Просто поверь мне наслово, это будет лучше, чем провести ночь на диване у сестры. 

— У сестры? 

Мелегант сжимает в ладонях чашку и не поднимает взгляда. 

Воспоминания о Моргане вызывают у него _ иные _ эмоции. Слишком близко к страху. Безумие совсем другое толкнуло его на то, чтобы заключить с ней сделку, но _ этой _ ошибки он бы не повторил. 

Мелегант знает, что отдал бы многое за то, чтобы прошлое все же существовало — чтобы Артур _ вспомнил _ его, пусть вместе с этим вспомнил бы и ненависть, и гнев, и презрение тоже. 

_ Моргану _ предпочел бы не видеть никогда. 

— У Анны, ты должен ее знать, она преподает языки у младших курсов. Не пойми меня неправильно, я очень ее люблю, но жить в однокомнатной квартире вместе с ней и ее мужем это, прямо скажем… 

Мелегант выдыхает. Он оборачивается к Артуру и вручает ему чашку с кофе, находит его взгляд и смотрит почти с вызовом. 

— Мне тридцать один год, Артур, я закончил университет восемь лет назад, так что мы точно не учились вместе. 

Артур моргает удивленно и потерянно, едва заметно хмурит брови, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Бессмыслица. _ Ему _ нечего вспоминать, _ он _ в здравом рассудке. 

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь меня?.. 

Мелегант кривит губы в неприятной усмешке, берет в руки свою чашку и делает осторожный глоток, и только после этого отвечает: 

— Я видел тебя во сне. 

Его голос не дрожит, и слова звучат легкомысленной шуткой. Артур не воспринимает их никак иначе: обнажает в улыбке ровные белые зубы, подкупает мелкими морщинками, собирающимся в уголках глаз. 

Мелеганту почти хочется улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Во сне, — так же ровно продолжает он, — я ненавидел тебя так сильно, что готов был душу продать, чтобы только увидеть твою смерть. 

Искры смеха гаснут в глазах Артура, уступая место неуверенности. Не страху, но первому сомнению — в том, что поступил правильно, заявившись домой к незнакомцу, к _ ненормальному_, что мог бы попытаться избавиться от него так же легко, как от самого себя. 

— У тебя странное чувство юмора, — говорит он тихо. 

— Я не шучу. 

— Хорошо, — голос Артура звучит мягко, как будто он пытается разговаривать с диким, опасным животным. — Ты ненавидишь меня сейчас? Не во сне? 

Он выглядит так, как будто не верит ни на миг, что Мелегант ответит согласием. 

Он и _ не может_. 

Не может ненавидеть Артура — мальчишку, что спит на диване у старшей сестры, мальчишку, что сорвался посреди ночи, чтобы помочь незнакомцу, мальчишку, объятия которого были теплыми и надежными… 

Не может ненавидеть даже короля из собственных снов или же прошлого: порывистого и неискоренимо наивного, упрямого и справедливого, умеющего любить всем сердцем. Мелегант почти не знал его, несмотря на годы противостояния, но даже за пеленой гнева способен был разглядеть противника, достойного… уважения, если ничего иного. 

Он был готов _ убить_, но не желал ему зла, не до последних мгновений, когда потребность причинить боль хоть кому-нибудь не затмила все прочее. 

— Как тебя ненавидеть? — Мелегант дергает уголком рта в намеке на улыбку, минует Артура, проходя в гостиную и с ногами забираясь на диван; добавляет едва слышно: — Я ведь тебя даже не знаю. 

Он греет ладони о чашку с кофе и не торопится пить. Слушает редкий стук капель дождя за окном. Дожидается, пока Артур пройдет за ним следом — сядет рядом, по-прежнему близко, как будто не отвращенный его словами. 

Он чувствует на себе взгляд, изучающий и по-прежнему немного растерянный. Не возвращает его, пока не услышит слов — приговора, каким бы он ни был. 

— Расскажи мне, — просит Артур. 

И Мелегант рассказывает.


	2. Chapter 2

Раздражающая трель звонка эхом разносится по квартире. Неохотно отложив в сторону книгу, Мелегант поднимается с дивана и подходит к двери, чтобы отпереть замок. 

На пороге стоит Артур: слегка помятый, но сияющий неизменно широкой улыбкой, он прижимает к груди бумажный пакет с продуктами и переминается с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда ему позволят войти. 

Мелегант потерял счет, сколько раз уже наблюдал эту картину, и все равно где-то в глубине души удивлен — каждый раз, когда этот глупый мальчишка выбирает _ вернуться _ к нему, хотя давным-давно должен был оставить в прошлом их нелепое знакомство. 

— Привет, — произносит Артур. — Пропустишь? 

Мелегант неопределенно пожимает плечами, но послушно отступает в сторону. Защелкивает замок, пока его вечно незваный гость скидывает ботинки и устремляется прямиком на кухню. 

— Как прошел твой день? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Артур. 

— Отвратительно, — сухо говорит Мелегант. 

Один и тот же ответ. 

Ни капли лжи. 

Все это давно вошло бы в привычку, если бы он мог позволить себе подобную роскошь. 

Если бы мог позволить себе надежду, что так будет всегда. 

Мелегант прислоняется спиной к двери и оттягивает воротник футболки, тщетно пытаясь облегчить дыхание. Даже не пытается вслушиваться в доносящуюся с кухни болтовню Артура — о том, как прошел _ его _ день, как невыносимо скучны лекции или как сложно работать с новой моделью. 

Вместо этого Мелегант вспоминает их первую встречу: тот дождливый вечер почти два месяца назад, когда Артур услышал его историю с начала и до самого конца. 

Рассказывать все незнакомцу — призраку прошлого, единственному, кто связывал его с ним, — казалось почти легко. 

Мучительно. 

_ Необходимо_. 

Артур не перебивал его. Внимательно слушал путаный, омерзительный в своей искренности рассказ — о соперничестве, переросшем в одержимость, о горчащем разочаровании, что взрастило ненависть. 

О чем он думал тогда? Искал ли оправдание горячечному бреду, мельчайшим деталям, нарисованным больным воображением, — тому, что Мелегант_ знал его?.. _

Возможно, он видел Артура когда-то давно, мельком слышал его имя, и поблекшее воспоминание отпечаталось где-то на подкорке сознания, чтобы затем вплести чужой образ в нелепую фантазию о несуществующем прошлом. 

Объяснение кажется до смешного разумным, и Мелегант хотел бы поверить в него сам, но _ не может_. Не был бы безумцем, если бы по-прежнему так отчаянно не цеплялся за реальность прошлой жизни. 

Он не знает, во что верит Артур: считает ли его спятившим, мошенником или всего лишь мучимым одиночеством неудачником, разыгравшим глупую и безвкусную шутку. 

В тот вечер Мелегант так и не дождался ответа на свое признание. 

Артур задремал, не услышав трагедии финала, утомленный историей или, может быть, убаюканный ею. Он провел ночь, свернувшись клубком на узком и жестком диване, — лишь потому, что Мелегант так и не смог заставить себя разбудить его. 

Отпустить. 

Распрощаться, чтобы не встретиться больше. 

Артур ушел все равно. Допив его кофе и неловко извинившись за вторжение, вытянув обещание не совершать никаких глупостей, он _ ушел _ — оставил Мелеганта одного, растерянного, терзаемого демонами и по-прежнему безумного... так глупо жаждущего близости своего когда-то заклятого врага. 

Артур вернулся в тот же самый день, с двумя пластиковыми стаканчиками с капучино и коробкой пончиков, с уверением, что попросту проходил мимо. И Мелегант не верил ему ничуть, но даже не пытался возразить — в последней, жалкой попытке сохранить остатки гордости. 

— Ты идешь? — зовет его Артур. 

Мгновение спустя из кухни раздается дребезжащий звон посуды, а следом — приглушенное ругательство. 

Мелегант позволяет себе тень усмешки. 

Кулинарные таланты Артура оставляют желать лучшего, но он старается так искренне, что это не может не очаровывать. Если только не задумываться слишком уж глубоко, _ отчего _ этот неразумный мальчишка взвалил на себя неблагодарную ношу заботиться о Мелеганте — о его физическом здоровье ничуть не меньше, чем душевном. 

Возможно, в прошлой жизни Артур так же легко дарил свое внимание и ласку, был так же нелеп в своей нежности — с друзьями, родными, возлюбленной супругой, сколь бы нелепым ни казалось сравнение. 

Когда-то Мелеганту было все равно, что представлял из себя прославленный король Британии, только теперь он не может перестать _ думать _ об этом — выискивать среди воспоминаний знакомые черты, проводить параллели и сравнивать каждую мельчайшую деталь. 

Это бессмысленно, чего бы он ни пытался этим достичь. Если та жизнь и существовала вовсе, она осталась позади, и сколько бы Мелегант ни мучил себя догадками, ему уже не узнать, о чем мог мечтать ребенок пятнадцати лет, на плечи которого легла судьба всего королевства. 

Желал ли он короны, доверял ли друзьям, любил ли жену?.. 

Должно быть, любил. 

Мелегант помнит, как их брак воспевали в песнях — волшебное единение душ, вечное и нерушимое, — но знает лучше многих, кому было отдано сердце Гвиневры. Если когда-то она и отвечала на чувства супруга, этого оказалось ничтожно мало. 

Было ли ее предательство раскрыто? Было ли Артуру больно — невыносимо, мучительно _ больно_, — когда он узнал об измене? Оправился ли он от раны и смог ли полюбить вновь?

У Мелеганта нет ответов на эти вопросы, не будет никогда, и все, что он может, — узнать Артура _ сейчас_. Невыдуманного, настоящего. Не легендарного правителя, всего лишь мальчишку, который вторгся в его жизнь, пытаясь удержать от непоправимой ошибки. 

Мелегант хочет верить, что это неизмеримо важнее, даже если доставшаяся ему жизнь все также блекнет на фоне ярких и болезненно красочных картин прошлого. 

Он _ уже _ успел узнать об Артуре больше, чем за все те годы, что ненавидел его. 

Ему двадцать два. Он почти закончил Лондонский университет и собирается стать архитектором. Он спит на диване в квартире мужа старшей сестры. У него вечно не хватает денег и совершенно нет личной жизни. 

Он простоват, пускай не глуп, неискоренимо наивен и поразительно упрям. Внимательный собеседник, верный друг — хороший человек. 

_ Это _ Мелегант признавал всегда. 

Он не дожидается, пока его окликнут вновь: наконец заставляет себя пройти на кухню и, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, молча наблюдает за Артуром. Тот не оборачивается на звук его шагов, всецело увлеченный готовкой, — склонившись над разделочной доской, мурлычет себе под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию, слегка покачивая бедрами ей в такт. 

Сегодня их ждет омлет. Не слишком уместно для ужина, но определенно безопаснее большинства прошлых экспериментов. По кухне уже разносится запах жареного лука и грибов, и позабытый было голод вновь напоминает о себе неприятным урчанием в желудке. 

Мелегант опять весь день просидел на кофе и сахарном печенье, принесенном одной из коллег. 

— Пиво в холодильнике, — бросает Артур через плечо. — Достанешь?

Мелегант дергает уголком рта в подобии улыбки. 

Во всей этой сцене есть нечто отвратительно домашнее, и, пусть в груди разливается невольное, неуместное тепло, ему не заглушить _ растерянности_, что он ощущает. 

Беспомощности. 

Улыбка дрожит на губах, сменяясь гримасой. 

Мелегант отталкивается от стены и подходит к холодильнику. На боковой полке обнаруживает две бутылки IPA любимой марки — уверен, что если и упоминал о своих предпочтениях, то лишь вскользь. 

Артур накрывает на стол. 

Мелегант разливает пиво по бокалам.

Разложенный по тарелкам омлет выглядит съедобным, пахнет вполне аппетитно, к тому же Мелегант так голоден, что довольствовался бы и лапшой быстрого приготовления. 

Никакого вкуса ни в еде, ни в связях. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Артур, стоит им устроиться за столом, — по-моему, вышло вполне неплохо. Еще немного практики, и я определенно смогу составить конкуренцию профессиональному шеф-повару. 

Он широко улыбается и, подперев подбородок ладонью, выжидающе смотрит на Мелеганта. 

— А ты что думаешь? 

Мелегант с трудом сдерживает желание закатить глаза, но все же послушно пробует первый кусок. Пережевывает его подчеркнуто медленно, делает щедрый глоток эля, надеясь смягчить остроту, — откровенно и мелочно тянет время. 

— Я думаю, — говорит он наконец, — что ты определенно зазнался. Но омлет тебе удался. 

Он не лжет, потому что в этом нет нужды, но если бы была — приукрасил бы правду, только чтобы увидеть довольную улыбку на лице Артура, как загораются его глаза даже от такой простой похвалы. Ему так мало нужно для счастья: доброе слово и толика внимания, признание, что его забота кому-то нужна.

Мелегант всегда был скуп на ласку и уже не изменится, и все-таки впервые тех жалких крупиц, которые он способен дать, оказывается… достаточно. 

— Все ради тебя, — Артур шутливо салютует ему бокалом. 

Все ради него. 

Все ради _ других_, кто бы ни оказался в нужде: будь то народ Британии, погибающий от нашествия варваров, или безумец, посреди ночи решивший свести счеты с жизнью. 

Мелегант ненавидит мысли об этом, неуместную ревность ко всем и каждому, кому Артур готов прийти на помощь. 

Ненавидит быть одним из многих, но не в силах этого изменить. 

Он опускает взгляд в тарелку и молча принимается за еду. 

Остаток ужина проходит в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов и звоном столовых приборов. Наученный горьким опытом, Артур даже не пытается его разговорить, но довольно и того, что он _ смотрит _ — внимательно и неотрывно, слишком очевидно выжидая, когда можно будет подать голос.

Мелегант доедает все до последнего кусочка и только затем поднимает голову. 

— Говори уже, — приказывает он.

Артур не торопится подчиняться. 

Он сжимает губы и отводит взгляд — _ волнуется_, как будто не ожидает от разговора ничего хорошего, и все-таки не может заставить себя промолчать.

— Я просто подумал, — начинает он, бездумно очерчивая кончиками пальцев ободок своего бокала, — когда заканчивал последний набросок… 

Он неопределенно пожимает плечами и затихает вновь, наверняка пытаясь сформулировать ту без сомнения важную мысль, на которую его натолкнуло очередное художество.

Мелегант почти смирился с его идиотской привычкой зарисовывать сцены из их прошлой жизни — все, что казались ему особенно значимыми. 

Артур неизменно рисовал _ себя _ в образе короля; выпытывал мельчайшие детали о том, какие одежды предпочитал когда-то, как стригся и носил ли бороду. 

Интересовался _ Мелегантом _ ничуть не меньше.

Порой его рисунки слишком, почти пугающе точно повторяли образы из воспоминаний. 

— У меня был тяжелый день, Артур, — выдыхает Мелегант. — Так что я искренне надеюсь, что ты планируешь закончить свою мысль хотя бы до наступления ночи. 

Артур неловко смеется и качает головой. 

— Я просто подумал, — повторяет он, — ты столько раз рассказывал о том, как сильно ненавидел меня в той жизни, и я… Я хотел спросить: ты правда не против, что я провожу здесь так много времени?

Отчего-то вопрос застает Мелеганта врасплох. 

Он… ценит чуткость, с которой Артур относится к его бреду: быть может, не верит в него сам, но не обвиняет во лжи. Понимает, что горячечные сны реальны для Мелеганта, что его _ чувства _ настоящие, даже если воспоминания нет.

Так легче. 

Легче верить в то, что он контролирует ситуацию, что твердо стоит на земле, а не балансирует на краю пропасти. 

Артур в здравом уме. 

Артур принимает его таким, какой он есть, со всеми больными фантазиями, и Мелегант _ благодарен _ ему за это, даже если никогда не признается вслух. 

Благодарен за близость и разделенное одиночество. 

Он сам не заметил, как Артур стал частью его жизни — не случайным знакомым, но почти другом. 

Если бы Мелегант понимал до конца значение этого слова. 

Если бы оно не казалось столь до смешного _ неуместным _ по отношению к ним. 

В своей одержимости он думал лишь о том, чтобы удержать Артура как можно ближе, не потерять единственную нить, связывающую его с той жизнью, — не остановился ни на мгновение, чтобы задать себе такой очевидный вопрос. 

Как мог он цепляться за общество того, кого ненавидел раньше? 

_ Раньше_. 

Разве Мелегант не признался еще в первую их встречу, что не знал Артура достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть? Быть может, тогда он вкладывал в эти слова иное значение — пытался сбежать, отказаться от реальности прошлого, но истина закралась глубже. 

— Поверь, я не стал бы молчать, если бы меня что-то не устраивало, — наконец отвечает он. 

Его голос звучит непривычно хрипло, и он допивает остатки эля, чтобы прогнать сухость, чтобы дать себе хотя бы миг собраться с мыслями. 

Прохладная горечь действует почти успокаивающе. 

— По правде сказать, я… те чувства, что я испытывал к тебе, никогда не были по-настоящему личными. 

Когда-то он считал иначе. Когда-то верил, что оскорбление ранило лишь глубже от того, кем был Артур: безродным мальчишкой, порывистым и глупым, но _ его _ превозносили и славили, в то время как Мелеганту доставались лишь насмешки.

— Я ненавидел судьбу, что сделала нас врагами, людей за их выбор и их несправедливость, — он говорит тихо, не смотрит на Артура, опасаясь, что не сможет закончить иначе. — Ты не сделал ничего, что заслуживало бы моего презрения. Ты не стремился заполучить трон, и не твоим выбором было полюбить женщину, которую я желал. И все же… тогда все это имело значение. Теперь — нет. 

Мелегант поднимает голову, встречаясь с Артуром взглядом, чтобы тот ни на миг не сомневался в правдивости его слов. Он не лгал ему ни в этой жизни, ни в прошлой, и отказывается начинать. 

Пусть горечь не покинула его сердце, — обида, неудовлетворенность и боль, — желания прошлого больше не властны над ним. 

Их соперничество потеряло смысл. 

Зачем Мелеганту трон Британии, потерянной столетия назад? 

Зачем ему женщина, отвергшая его страсть, предавшая любовь Артура, что была искреннее и чище?.. 

Зачем ненавидеть, когда причин больше нет? 

И, может, Мелегант знает лучше многих, что порою ненависти не нужно оправдание, _ привязанности _ оно не нужно тоже, и, кажется, где-то на смазанной, размытой границе между его жизнями, он обменял одно чувство на другое. 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Артур. — Я… рад это слышать. Я не хотел бы, чтобы мы… 

Он запинается и опускает глаза, тщетно пытаясь скрыть смятение, как если бы ответ не разрешил его сомнений, как если бы что-то тревожило его до сих пор… 

Быть может, его забота о чувствах Мелеганта и непритворна, но проблема не в _ них_. 

Еще не поздно все разрушить. 

Мелегант поджимает губы, не в силах сдержать невольной досады.

Он резко поднимается на ноги, морщась от пронзительного скрипа ножек стула по кафелю пола. Артур остается сидеть, смотрит на него снизу вверх растерянно и виновато — чувствует перемену настроения и знает его причину. 

Знает _ его_. Изучал все два проклятых месяца: его вспышки гнева и приступы меланхолии, всегда был так _ осторожен _ с ним, лишь чудом не сорвавшись ни разу. 

Артур вспыльчив и нетерпелив, но только не с Мелегантом. Ради него всегда старается быть ласковым и мягким, ради него наступает на горло своим желаниям и потребностям.

_ Проклятье_. 

Мелегант отходит к окну и, опершись о подоконник, скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Что бы ни творилось в твоей голове, изволь наконец разродиться, — желчно произносит он. 

Он переоценил нелепую открытость Артура, его совершеннейшую неспособность скрывать свои чувства или хранить секреты, но если и раздражен теперь, то только на себя. 

Мелегант _ ненавидит _ недоговоренности. 

Ненавидит ожидание, поиски двойного дна и дешевые интриги — ненавидит, что Артур молчит, что нервничает тоже, как будто признание, каким бы оно ни было, способно положить конец… 

Тому, к чему Мелегант отказывался привыкать, и все-таки попался в ловушку. 

Артур трет лицо руками и глубоко вздыхает. 

— Анна беременна, — решительно выпаливает он. 

Брови Мелеганта невольно ползут вверх. Он чувствует себя настолько сбитым с толку, что даже раздражение и беспокойство отступают на второй план, оставляя лишь искренне недоумение. 

— Мои поздравления, — медленно произносит он. — Хочешь, чтобы я стал крестным?

Артур тихо фыркает и качает головой. 

— Просто я… — он мнется еще мгновение, опускает взгляд на собственные руки, но все-таки продолжает: — Я живу с ними уже почти два года, и не то чтобы они на что-то жаловались, только их вот-вот будет _ трое_, и мне точно придется искать себе отдельное жилье. Общежития все еще заполнены, и я мог бы, пожалуй, найти соседа по объявлению, но я и так провожу у тебя почти все свободное время, и я подумал… 

Мелегант почти рассеянно смотрит, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза и щеки алеют от смущения, как пальцы нервно комкают салфетку, и… 

Милостивые боги, Артур хочет переехать к нему. 

Он хочет переехать к нему _ официально_, потому что проклятый мальчишка прав: он и так проводит здесь все время. Мелегант постоянно натыкается на его скетчбуки, разбросанные по всей квартире, в ванной лежит его зубная щетка, и где-то в шкафу точно есть смена одежды. 

Они ужинают вместе практически каждый день, завтракают вполовину реже, но по-прежнему слишком часто, чтобы отрицать тот простой факт, что Артур умудрился просочиться в его жизнь, стать неотъемлемой ее частью… как был и раньше, пускай совсем иначе. 

В прошлом Мелегант был _ одержим _ им — попытками найти способ лишить его трона, отнять все, что дорого, а теперь… 

Теперь он чаще думает о том, стоит ли покупать по дороге кофе на двоих и что ждет его на ужин, готов ли он терпеть глупые шутки и нескончаемую болтовню или же предпочтет тихий вечер с книгой под едва слышный скрип карандаша. 

Как все могло измениться так сильно? 

Как он мог _ не заметить_?.. 

Артур по-прежнему что-то говорит. 

Бормочет себе под нос, почти проглатывая слова, и, кажется, уже начинает повторяться: 

— …платить половину арендной платы, разумеется, это не самый дорогой район, и в крайнем случае я всегда могу найти подработку… 

— Хорошо, — резко прерывает Мелегант, затем повторяет громче: — Я сказал: хорошо, можешь переезжать.

Артур останавливается на середине предложения и часто моргает, будто едва верит своим ушам, но миг спустя его лицо светлеет, и широкая и совершенно счастливая улыбка расцветает на губах. 

Он вскакивает со стула, едва не уронив его на пол, в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, и Мелегант _ предчувствует_, что его ждет, но все равно оказывается совершенно не готов к бесцеремонным и неуместным, крепким, теплым объятиям. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Артур ему на ухо, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием, посылающим вниз по позвоночнику невольную дрожь.

Мелегант чувствует себя запертым. 

Ему слишком жарко. 

Он не привык к физическим проявлениям симпатии, избегал их даже с теми, с кем делил постель, но Артур всегда выражал привязанность иначе — слишком часто позволял себе случайные касания, и… 

— Отпусти меня, — неохотно говорит Мелегант. 

— Нет, — Артур лишь крепче сжимает объятия и кладет подбородок ему на плечо. — Не сейчас. Еще чуть-чуть. 

И Мелегант _ может _ все это стерпеть. 

Позволить Артуру все его глупости, проявить немного снисходительности к этому неразумному, ласковому ребенку, готовому отдать так много и ничего не просить взамен. 

Он прикрывает глаза и не пытается отстраниться.

Быть может, совсем не _ терпит _ каждый миг.


	3. Chapter 3

Мелегант едва дожидается окончания рабочего дня. 

Он выключает компьютер ровно в половину шестого, собирает сумку и накидывает на плечи пальто — бросает короткий взгляд на наручные часы, пытаясь прикинуть, есть ли у него время зайти по дороге в Sainsbury's и купить чего-нибудь к чаю, и… 

— Уже уходишь? 

Голос Эвы, одной из его младших коллег, сбивает с мысли. Мелегант переводит на нее взгляд и выразительно поднимает брови. 

— Уже ухожу, — говорит он. — А что такое? 

_ Раньше _ ее не особенно интересовал распорядок его дня. 

— Ничего, — Эва неуверенно улыбается и кивает на пластиковый контейнер на краю ее стола. — Хотела предложить тебе забрать остатки печенья. Будешь?

Мелегант недоуменно моргает. 

У него нет конфликта с коллегами. Он добросовестно выполняет свои обязанности, не ввязывается в бессмысленные споры, старается по большей части держать свое мнение при себе, — _ учится _ на ошибках несуществующего прошлого, вот только… 

Его недолюбливают все равно: за высокомерие и холодность, за нелюдимость и нежелание идти на контакт и бессчетные странности, и, может быть, поэтому неожиданное дружелюбие так сбивает с толку. 

Он всегда слишком недвусмысленно давал понять, что не имеет ни малейшего желания отвечать взаимностью.

— Не откажусь, спасибо, — немного рассеянно отвечает он. 

Артур почти не ест сладкого, но сахарное печенье удается Эве особенно хорошо, так что едва ли ее старания останутся неоцененными. _ Мелегант _ ценит их, даже если никогда не признает этого вслух. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Эва улыбается шире и протягивает ему контейнер. — Ты домой? Или, может, присоединишься к нам? 

Мелегант убирает печенье в сумку и качает головой. 

Он помнит привычку коллег проводить пятничные вечера в ближайшем баре, вот только _ его _ перестали приглашать еще года полтора назад — после очередного, особенно резкого отказа, — и Мелегант не имеет ни малейшего желания менять положение вещей. 

Его никогда не прельщало пьянство в компании полузнакомых и откровенно неинтересных ему людей.

— Не в этот раз, — говорит он. — Меня ждут дома. 

Глаза Эвы вспыхивают веселым блеском. 

— Так вот оно что, — тянет она. — А я-то все гадаю, с чего это ты больше не сидишь в офисе до закрытия. 

Мелегант с трудом сдерживает желание поморщиться. 

Он предпочел бы, чтобы Эва не лезла не в свое дело — не обнажала так легко и беспечно _ слабость _, в которой не хочется признаваться даже самому себе. 

Мелегант едва терпит чужое общество, но одиночество страшит его сильнее. 

Еще недавно он выбирал если не компанию, то _ присутствие _ людей, потому что в тишине собственной квартиры его некому было спасти от мыслей, что ядом забирались в разум — от воспоминаний о каждой совершенной ошибке, от ощущения бессмысленности настоящего и тусклой обреченности будущего. 

Все стало только хуже с тех пор, как он вспомнил — _ выдумал _ — свою прошлую жизнь. 

Оставаясь наедине с собой, Мелегант чувствовал себя по-настоящему сумасшедшим. Ощущение реальности утекало сквозь пальцы, и он едва понимал, в каком _ мире _ находится, когда все, за что он мог цепляться — белый шум электричества в ушах. 

Мерный, чуждый, абсурдно непривычный гул. 

Мелегант сжимает зубы и отгоняет мысли об этом прочь.

— Не знаю, что ты успела себе напридумывать, — усмешка на его губах натянуто-фальшива, — но я говорил о своем соседе по квартире. Он настаивает, чтобы я был дома к ужину. 

Он отдает себе отчет, что слова не разубедят Эву — не разрушат нарисованную ею наивную картину его несуществующей личной жизни, но это не имеет значения. 

Ей все равно не понять, что связывает его с Артуром. 

Эва прислоняется бедром столу и бросает на него насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц. 

— Ну если он так настаивает, — говорит она, — не буду задерживать тебя глупой болтовней. Ты только не игнорируй нас всех так уж явно, договорились? 

Мелегант дергает уголком рта и пожимает плечами. 

Он до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего понятия, _ отчего _ Эва заговорила с ним, отчего решилась на очередную обреченную попытку сблизиться, и все же… 

Быть может, не стоит лишать ее надежды.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он. — Увидимся на следующей неделе. 

Он оправляет пальто и закидывает на плечо сумку и, не дожидаясь ответного прощания, устремляется к выходу из офиса. 

— До встречи! — бросает Эва ему вслед. — И передавай привет соседу. Не знаю уж, его ли это заслуга, но в последнее время ты определенно кажешься счастливее. 

Мелегант не оборачивается и не говорит ничего. 

Он даже не замедляет шага; открывает дверь и спускается вниз по лестнице, выходит на улицу и направляется к подземке — как будто _ все в порядке. _

Как будто чужие слова не выбивают почву у него из-под ног. 

В его голове — хаос пустоты, жужжание пчелиного роя, заглушающее все мысли.

Мелегант прижимает карточку к турникету. 

Мелегант спускается к поездам и позволяет потоку тел затащить его в удушающе жаркий вагон. 

Мелегант цепляется за перила и дышит ровно и глубоко, пытаясь отогнать знакомый приступ паники. 

Он привык бороться с ними — в те дни, когда воспоминания о прошлой жизни возвращались к нему болезненно-яркими вспышками, когда мир вокруг казался незнакомым и чуждым — слишком стремительным, слишком шумным, слишком… 

Вокруг него так много людей. Десятки, сотни, тысячи людей — _ как _ он справлялся с этим все тридцать лет жизни?.. 

Мелегант в порядке теперь. 

_ Теперь _ воспоминания не кажутся единственной реальностью, они — неотъемлемое прошлое, но его место в настоящем. Он больше не принц Озерного края, всего лишь один из миллионов жителей Лондона — не самый примечательный и даже не самый безумный, пусть временами в это верится с трудом. 

Мелегант _ в порядке. _

Он кажется счастливее теперь — довольно, чтобы к нему посмели подступиться, чтобы дали еще один бессмысленный шанс… 

Все это из-за _ Артура_. 

Мелегант подпустил его слишком близко — позволил себе привыкнуть к чуткости, к ласке, к утешению, в котором нуждался так унизительно часто. 

Он прислоняется затылком к нагретому пластику двери поезда и закрывает глаза, тщетно пытаясь отогнать воспоминания, что приходят все равно, — о ночи, когда он _ сдался_. 

Мелегант помнит, как проснулся в холодном поту, жадно ловя воздух ртом, — как внутренности разрывало от ослепляющей, фантомной боли, а руки горели от крови.

Агония смерти преследовала его во снах. Она наполняла тело липким, парализующим ужасом, и Мелегант боялся, что тот не отпустит никогда… 

Артур сидел на краю его постели. 

В одной пижаме, растрепанный и заспанный, он смотрел на Мелеганта с нескрываемым беспокойством — с болезненной и неуместной нежностью, от которой щемило в груди. 

Он что-то говорил: о том, как у него ноет спина от слишком жесткого дивана, и что в гостиной опять не работает отопление; просил позволить провести хотя бы ночь в нормальной постели, уверял, что не помешает… 

И Мелегант согласился: по-прежнему слишком напуганный кошмаром, слишком растерянный, чтобы разгадывать чужие уловки — искать причины для отказа, когда не хотел говорить «нет». 

Он смог заснуть той ночью, убаюканный теплом и близостью Артура, его тихим, до нелепого очаровательным похрапыванием, а когда наступило утро — загнал подальше стыд, выбрал забыть обо всем, что произошло… 

До тех пор, пока это не повторилось, — снова и снова. 

До тех пор, пока и это тоже не стало привычным. 

_ Необходимым_.

Мелегант _ зависит _ от Артура.

Голос диктора объявляет его остановку. 

Мелегант с трудом протискивается к выходу из поезда и заставляет себя идти дальше: поднимается по эскалатору, минует турникет, выходит прочь из подземки и глубоко вдыхает стылый ночной воздух.

Ему не успокоить лихорадочно бьющихся в голове мыслей. 

Как _ мог _ он позволить себе привязаться настолько, что одна мысль вновь остаться в одиночестве вызывает почти панический страх?.. 

Все это не может продолжаться до бесконечности. Он слишком хорошо знает, _ почему _ Артур по-прежнему с ним, почему заботится о нем так подкупающе, так обманчиво искренне.

Мелегант оставил в прошлом наивное заблуждение, что способен заслужить привязанность — избавился от иллюзии в тот самый миг, когда осознал, что Гвиневра — прекрасная, нежная Гвиневра, — не испытывала к нему ничего, кроме жалости. 

Не любовь и не желание, и даже не презрение, что не было бы столь унизительно. 

_ Жалость_. 

И даже ее оказалось недостаточно, чтобы увидеть в нем человека — ничтожного и трусливого, отринувшего честь, мораль и рассудок в отчаянной надежде добиться недостижимого, но все-таки _ человека _ — не монстра, под маской которого он прятал позорную слабость. 

Артур не такой, как его возлюбленная супруга. 

Он чувствует глубже, он _ видит _ Мелеганта, и жалость его — искреннее и чище, но это жалость все равно. 

Жалость, и иррациональное чувство вины, и страх за безумца, дошедшего до грани, — вот все, что держит его рядом. 

Всего лишь комплекс героя. 

Всего лишь стремление убедиться, что Мелегант не сведет счеты с жизнью, что выберется из омерзительного, муторного, тошнотного состояния, в которое превратилось все его существование… 

Ему удалось, разве не так?

_ Разве не так?.. _

Он замирает у двери собственной квартиры, не может и не пытается вспомнить, как добрался до нее, — до судороги в пальцах сжимает брелок от ключей. 

Мелегант в порядке. 

Он хочет _ жить _ — ради настоящего, впервые не пытаясь привязать свое счастье к далекой и недостижимой цели, но что, если Артур уйдет? 

Что останется от Мелеганта? 

Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда щелкает замок и дверь распахивается перед ним с едва слышным скрипом. 

Артур улыбается ему с порога — мягко и немного насмешливо, только глаза выдают его беспокойство. 

— Ты уже несколько минут стоишь под дверью, — говорит он. — Домой не хочешь зайти? 

_ Домой_. 

До чего нелепая шутка. 

Мелегант кривит губы и послушно проходит в квартиру — оставляет у двери сумку, снимает ботинки и вешает на крючок пальто. Сглатывает желчь, поднимающуюся к горлу от слишком острого запаха карри, что доносится с кухни. 

— Я заварю тебе чаю, — тихо произносит Артур. 

Мелегант молча направляется в ванную. 

Он тщательно моет руки и ополаскивает лицо ледяной водой, тщетно надеясь утешить бессмысленную тревогу. Какое ему дело, _ отчего _ Артур с ним? _ Зачем _ он считает дни до того, как все кончится? 

Возможно, этого не случится. 

Возможно, они так и продолжать жить вместе. 

Возможно, Артур не женится и не заведет детей, не найдет никого, кто нуждался бы в нем сильнее… 

Каким _ глупцом _ надо быть, чтобы поверить в этот бред? 

Мелеганту смешно от собственных мыслей. 

Его руки дрожат. 

Ему по-прежнему страшно. 

Из отражения на него смотрит безумец — не тот, кто поверил в слишком яркие фантазии о прошлой жизни, но кто поддался тьме и заключил сделку с дьяволом, кто отказался от человечности ради того, чего не заслуживал. 

Мелегант до боли сжимает зубы и заставляет себя вернуться в гостиную. 

На журнальном столике стоят дымящийся чайник, молочник и чашки. Артур ждет его, сидя на диване, положив руку на спинку — будто раскрывая объятие, и это _ последнее_, что сейчас нужно Мелеганту. 

Единственное, чего он жаждет. 

Он садится рядом с Артуром и прижимается бедром к его бедру — ищет привычного утешения в его тепле, вот только сегодня этого _ мало_. 

— Что-то случилось? — мягко спрашивает Артур. 

— Ничего не случилось, — говорит Мелегант. — Я просто плохо себя чувствую. 

Это _ правда _, но отчего-то слишком походит на ложь. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь? 

Он качает головой. 

Артур и так дает ему слишком много, и не его вина, что Мелеганту всегда _ недостаточно_, что зияющая пустота в его душе требует все большего — чего-то, что не облечь в слова, но разве он пытался?.. 

Разве хоть раз пытался быть откровенен, _ попросить_, а не ждать, когда кто-то другой поймет его желания? 

Он наклоняется над столиком и наливает себе чашку чая, затем привычно забеляет его молоком. 

Не хочет и не собирается пить — всего лишь занимает руки. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — едва слышно произносит он. 

Артур молчит. 

Краем глаза Мелегант видит, как он хмурится — растерянно, недоуменно. 

Кажется сбитым с толку. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно уточняет он. 

Мелегант бросает на него насмешливый взгляд. 

— Здесь, — повторяет он. — В моей квартире. В моей жизни. Со мной. 

— Я плачу половину арендной платы, так что смею предположить, это и моя квартира тоже, — полушутливо замечает Артур, но улыбка не держится на его губах — сползает с лица, оставляя лишь беспокойство и неуместную уязвимость. 

— Я… 

Он замолкает и качает головой.

Мелегант хочет знать его мысли: пытается ли он отыскать ответ или знает его давно и лишь боится озвучить. 

— Я здесь, потому что нужен тебе, — наконец произносит Артур. 

Мелегант закрывает глаза. 

Он _ знал_, какой ответ получит, но слышать его все равно так невыносимо больно. 

Артур находит его ладонь и сжимает пальцы. 

Его руки теплые и привычно ласковые и, кажется, будто ему тоже нужна эта близость — бессмысленная поддержка, которой _ не может _быть достаточно. 

— Я слишком зависим от тебя, — тихо говорит Мелегант, и отчего-то признание дается почти легко. Какой смысл отрицать то, что известно им обоим? — Это ненормально, нездорово, и я знаю, что и без того сумасшедший, но… 

— Ты не сумасшедший, — твердо прерывает Артур. — И, боже, Мелегант, я… 

Он тяжело сглатывает и судорожно стискивает пальцы. 

Мелегант заставляет себя открыть глаза и обернуться. 

Артур смотрит на него по-прежнему растерянно — отчаянно, решительно, неизменно нежно, и… 

— Ты ведь дорог мне, — беспомощно говорит он. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что я нуждаюсь в тебе ничуть не меньше? 

…и Артур целует его. 

Теплые, мягкие губы прижимаются к губам Мелеганта, горячие пальцы бездумно очерчивают линии его скул и зарываются в волосы. Такая знакомая, такая непривычная ласка, и Мелеганту кажется, будто он _ тонет _ в ощущениях — дыхание Артура пахнет остротой карри, его борода слегка царапает кожу, его шершавые ладони так мучительно нежны… 

Мелегант _ тонет_. 

Всего лишь миг. 

Пока не делает вдох. 

Ему _ больно_, когда кислород стремительно наполняет легкие, но он очищает разум и возвращает власть над телом, и Мелегант отталкивает Артура прочь — разрывает контакт, разрывает близость, разрывает _ все, что связывает их вместе… _

— Прости меня, — выпаливает Артур. — Прости меня, я все не так понял, я думал, ты… Боже, _ пожалуйста_, прости меня.

В ушах Мелеганта звенит. 

В широко распахнутых глазах Артура страх мешается со стыдом. Он продолжает что-то говорить, но Мелегант не слышит слов — только лихорадочно, тщетно пытается понять, какого _ дьявола _ только что произошло. 

Никогда, ни единого мгновения он не думал об Артуре _ так_. 

Они — враги, соперники во всем и _ в любви тоже_, и сама мысль об отношениях между ними столь абсурдна, что даже не закрадывалась в голову Мелеганта, и в то же время… 

Как мог он не заметить чувств _ Артура_? 

Как тот неизменно искал повода коснуться его, как никогда не отказывал в близости, не жалел объятий —_ спал в его постели. _

В его рисунках — тоже — так просто было угадать желание. 

Мелегант помнит, как нашел один из них: карандашный набросок, что должен был изображать посвящение Артура в рыцари — тот самый день, когда прославленный король Британии преклонил колено перед своим злейшим врагом, когда молил даровать ему титул… 

Вот только на рисунке Артур просил совсем о другом. _ На рисунке _ его глаза горели нескрываемым весельем, а руки сжимали коробочку с преувеличенно ярко сверкающим кольцом. 

В тот день Мелегант лишь посмеялся над нелепостью карикатуры, не придал значения ни смущению Артура, ни тому, как предательски горели его уши, но должен был догадаться еще тогда… 

Глупый мальчишка _ влюблен _ в него. 

Мелегант понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. 

— Прекрати панику, — хрипло выдавливает он, прерывая очередную попытку Артура объясниться. 

Ему не нужны _ объяснения_.

Он понимает достаточно — и то, как в своей слепоте давал надежду на взаимность, жадно забирая каждую крупицу влюбленного обожания. 

Он не может винить Артура за его ошибку. 

— Прости меня, — повторяет тот лишь немного спокойнее. — Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, и поверь, какие бы чувства я не испытывал к тебе, они не… я не ожидаю, что ты ответишь на них, я просто… 

Он замолкает на миг, тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем встретиться с Мелегантом взглядом. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы по крайней мере смогли остаться друзьями. 

Возможно, Артуру ровно так же довольно крупиц, и пусть для них «друзья» звучит не менее неуместно, чем «любовники», Мелегант не может отрицать _ этой _правды. У него мало опыта с дружбе, в прошлой жизни или в этой, но не в его правилах отказывать себе в том, в чем он и так был обделен судьбой. 

Он _ нужен _ Артуру. 

Вот все, что имеет значение. 

Мелегант не станет платить ему за ласку поцелуями, и объятиями, и сексом, он _ отказывается _ — если только его уверения не пусты, Артур останется с ним все равно. 

Мелегант знает, что это жестоко. 

Он знает, что слова не забрать назад, поцелуй — не забрать, но отчаянно хочет сохранить то понятное и привычное, что было между ними все эти месяцы… 

Еще недавно он ровно также пытался удержать свою прошлую жизнь. 

— Мы можем остаться друзьями, — говорит он. 

Артур выдыхает. Страх покидает его глаза, уступая место облегчению — разочарованию тоже, как будто вопреки всему он надеялся, что ответ будет иным. 

Мелегант почти жалеет, что это не так. 

Почти жалеет, что не может принять чувства Артура так же, как не может отказаться от них. 

Он не отпустит контроля, ускользавшего от него слишком долго, не откажет в удовлетворении той темной и жадной части его души, что упивается осознанием власти над тем, кто когда-то был его врагом. 

В прошлой жизни в сердце Артура для него не было места. В прошлой жизни Мелегант не удостоился даже ненависти, но теперь… 

Теперь Артур _ слаб _ перед ним — так искренен, так обнаженно открыт в своей нежности. 

Простить зависимость сердца почти легко, когда чужая — сильнее. 

Порой Мелегант гадает, что стало с его гордостью.


	4. Chapter 4

Дома у мамы неизменно пахнет яблочным пирогом и корицей.

Мелегант помнит этот запах с самого раннего детства. Он помнит его, сколько помнит себя — _помнил_, потому что воспоминания о прошлой жизни извратили все, что он когда-либо знал о себе, стерли его и переписали заново.

Их замок в Горре пах иначе.

Он пах сухими травами, и лошадьми, и вываренным бараньим мясом. Он пах смертью, когда мама покинула его — когда крошечная, синюшная, мертвая сестра Мелеганта забрала ее с собой в царство духов.

Мелегант избегал родителей больше года. С самых первый кошмаров, на первых же подступах безумия он оборвал с ними последнюю, без того хрупкую связь. Не приходил, не отвечал на звонки, лишь отправлял по праздникам короткие и сухие поздравления — давал знать, что по-прежнему жив.

Его не волновало, что думал по этому поводу отец: в прошлой жизни отношения с ним оставались натянутыми до самого конца, а здесь равнодушие слишком быстро сменило тепло, но мама…

_Маму_ Мелегант любил всегда, всем своим сердцем. Он обожал ее и не пытался этого скрыть, пусть только в этом не стыдясь чужих насмешек. Покидать ее было больно, но перед глазами так мучительно и навязчиво ярко стоял образ ее бледного лица, ее холодных рук и сухих губ, что шептали — _все будет хорошо._

Все не было хорошо.

Не стало ни через год, ни через десятилетия, ни даже после смерти, и Мелегант перестал ждать исполнения ее пророчества — того, в которое поверил так наивно, как способен только ребенок.

И все-таки, возможно… _возможно_, он отчаялся слишком рано.

Возможно, он по-прежнему наивен.

Мелегант вздыхает и трет воспаленные глаза. Подтягивает к самому подбородку плед, пытаясь прогнать иллюзорный холод. Он чувствует себя больным: по телу жидким свинцом разливается слабость, его знобит, а голову будто напичкали ватой, но на термометре — ровно 98.6.

Он знает, что все это у него в голове.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда тебе рада, — звучит за его спиной мамин голос, — но прошло уже четыре дня. Может, ты все-таки скажешь, что у тебя случилось?

Четыре дня. Почему-то Мелеганту казалось, он здесь дольше.

Он приехал к маме без вещей и без объяснений, без извинений за год молчания.

Молчал по-прежнему.

Много спал.

Почти не выходил из дому.

Он взял на работе отпуск за свой счет, но рано или поздно его затворничество должно закончиться. Рано или поздно он должен решить что-то для себя… Разве не для этого он здесь?

Разве не для этого сбежал?

Мелегант зажмуривается на миг, затем оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с мамой взглядом. У него ее глаза: серо-зеленые и немного раскосые, только в _его_ никогда не отражалось той нежности, той открытости и бесконечного терпения, что направлены на него сейчас. Он слишком многое унаследовал от отца: гонор, и мнительность, и отвратительный характер.

На губах мамы играет легкая, теплая улыбка. Мелегант не сомневается ни на миг, что она в самом деле искренне рада видеть его дома, что готова понять и простить все его ошибки — и те, которые не простит себе он сам.

Он построил стену между ними много раньше, чем начались кошмары.

Слишком боялся ее разочарования.

Слишком самонадеянно верил, что сможет справиться со всем сам.

Мелегант опускает глаза и отодвигается к краю дивана, уступая маме место. Он не хочет говорить: ни сейчас, ни позже, но знает, что _должен_ — что, если продолжит держать все в себе, то лишь позволит ранам сомнений гноиться, отравлять его и заражать тех, кто с ним рядом.

Он сбежал.

Он придумал себе причины и оправдания, он убедил себя в том, что так будет лучше…

Он выбрал путь труса, который когда-то считал для себя неприемлемым и чуждым.

Но правда в том, что Мелегант не мог остаться. Не мог день за днем возвращаться домой, когда все там казалось нелепой, извращенной пародией на то, что было раньше.

Разбитое на тысячи осколков уже не склеить воедино.

Они старались. _Артур_ старался. Он слушал истории Мелеганта все с тем же неподдельным вниманием, он готовил для него по-прежнему, отыскивая все новые рецепты, он был чуток, и нежен, и осторожен — _чересчур_ осторожен. Будто слишком резкое слово, слишком смелое прикосновение способно было разрушить немногое оставшееся целым, но...

Оно _рушилось_ все равно, крошилось и превращалось в пыль, и Мелегант почти чувствовал на языке ее горчащий привкус — напоминание о том, чего уже не вернуть.

В прошлом остались ненавязчивые, робкие касания и ночи, проведенные вместе, и пусть Артур был рядом, когда приходили кошмары, — с беспокойством в глазах, с пустыми, бесполезными словами утешения, — он никогда не _оставался_, а Мелегант не мог заставить себя уснуть вновь.

Страх одиночества казался острее страха смерти.

В глазах Артура поселилась печаль — так прочно, так глубоко, что не желала уходить даже когда он смеялся и шутил, когда неумело играл в былую беспечность. Порой казалось, вовсе не отказ терзал его так сильно, а лишь бессмысленные границы, придуманные им самим, — Мелегант не _просил_ о них, ненавидел ничуть не меньше, но…

Как объяснить это Артуру? Как переписать границы заново, _где_ провести черту, когда Мелегант уже не уверен, чего хочет?

Он сбежал.

От всех этих сомнений, от соблазнов ложных и настоящих — от Артура, потому что рядом с ним терял способность мыслить здраво. Рядом с ним не хотел переписывать границы, только стереть их — сдаться, просить_ обо всем._

Отдать — все.

Рядом тихо вздыхает мама.

Придвинувшись ближе, она привлекает его к себе — прижимает к груди, будто он все еще ребенок. Мелегант _чувствует_ себя ребенком. Он кладет голову на мамино плечо и беспомощно прикрывает глаза, когда ее сухие пальцы зарываются в его волосы, а губы мягко касаются макушки.

— Расскажи мне, a leanbh, — полузабытое детское прозвище отзывается болезненным уколом в сердце, — Расскажи, что тебя тревожит.

Мелегант сглатывает ком в горле. Он _хочет_, только не знает, как начать — как облечь в слова все чувства и сомнения, все страхи и надежды, что терзают его сердце.

— Я встретил одного человека, — произносит он тихо, — когда мне было… плохо.

_Плохо_.

Плохо настолько, что он почти потерял связь с реальностью. Плохо настолько, что готов был разорвать последнюю нить добровольно. Если бы тогда у него под рукой был кинжал, опасная бритва, пистолет…

Если бы Артур не _спас_ его…

Мелегант никогда не расскажет об этом маме, не возложит на ее плечи груз знания о том, как близок был к смерти в тот день. О том, что ее тень преследует его до сих пор.

Он сжимает в кулаки дрожащие пальцы и заставляет себя продолжить:

— Артур… поддержал меня в тот момент, когда я нуждался в этом больше всего. Он…

Слова царапают его горло, разрывают его изнутри, заставляя кровоточить правдой, что слишком трудно признать вслух, но мама не прерывает его, не торопит и не задает вопросов — только осторожно перебирает его волосы, знакомой лаской успокаивая лихорадочное смятение души.

— Он замечательный, — признает Мелегант. — В чем-то глупый и наивный, но столь подкупающе искренний, ему невозможно не доверять. Он ласковый и внимательный, он чувствует глубоко и умеет любить, он… хороший друг. Возможно, единственный настоящий друг за всю мою жизнь, но…

— Но?

Мелегант выпрямляется.

Он опускает взгляд на собственные руки и с отстраненным любопытством разглядывает сухую, почти бесцветную кожу. Его никогда не отличала бледность, но сейчас он сошел бы за мертвеца. Быть может, он все-таки _умер_ в тот день, четыре месяца назад, и все это — очередной виток кошмара.

Быть может, ему надо чаще выбираться из дому.

Быть может…

_Определенно_, ему стоит прекратить увиливать от правды.

— Он хочет большего, — признается Мелегант. — Он… влюблен в меня, возможно, всерьез, и я не знаю, должен ли я…

— _Дать_ ему большего? — голос мамы звучит жестче. — Ради чего?

_Ради чего?_

Ради извращенной в своей идее справедливости, в единственной благодарности за все, что Артур сделал для него?

Ради собственного эгоистичного желания вернуть потерянную близость? Пусть Артур не пытался наказать его за отказ, не требовал ничего взамен любви, но даже его беззаветность не продлится вечно. Мелегант может забрать так много за цену, что отказался платить когда-то, но теперь — она кажется ничтожно _малой_.

— Я не знаю, — он проводит языком по пересохшим губам и отказывается смотреть маме в глаза. — Порой мне кажется, это будет совсем не трудно. Порой…

Порой Мелегант представляет, каково будет поцеловать Артура по-настоящему. Он представляет податливую теплоту его губ и надежность объятий, как сладко будет проследить кончиками пальцев соблазнительную мягкость его живота, оставить на его шее следы поцелуев-укусов, заново узнать его вкус и его запах, — насладиться им, желающим, желанным, _его_.

Мелегант _хочет_ этого.

Он хочет этого так сильно, что порою желание заглушает голос разума, но не _страх_.

— Он влюблен в меня, — повторяет Мелегант, пусть слово куда опаснее горит на его губах. — Он обожает меня, нуждается во мне, и мне страшно, что этого может быть достаточно, чтобы я пошел на все ради него. Что я не хочу _его_ — только те чувства, что он испытывает ко мне.

Способен ли он любить Артура или лишь то, как тот любит его?

— Ох, милый, — вздыхает мама.

В ее голосе больше нет обвинения, лишь сожаление и печаль. Она не встречала Артура, но слишком хорошо знает Мелеганта, его исключительный талант собственными руками рушить свое счастье.

Он один виноват в том, что все пошло не так.

— Этот мальчик, Артур… разве он первый, кто тебя полюбил?

Мелегант кривится от слова, что так и не смог произнести сам, — от того, что в устах мамы оно не звучит ложью.

— А разве нет? — спрашивает он, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Тебе ли не знать, как трудно меня любить.

В его словах нет самоуничижения, всего лишь принятие правды, от которой он так долго пытался сбежать, трусливо закрывая глаза на свои недостатки. У него дурной нрав и тяжелый характер, склонность к истерикам и драматизации, целый _список_ психологических проблем, даже если не брать в расчет его безумную веру в перерождение.

Он жаждет любви по-прежнему остро, хочет верить, что заслуживает ее, но…

Теперь наконец признал, отчего обделен ею.

— Мне ли не знать... — с наигранной задумчивостью произносит мама. — Поверь мне, a leanbh, любить тебя — самое простое, что только есть в моей жизни.

Мелегант поднимает голову, чтобы прочесть в ее глазах то же ласковое уверение, пусть никогда, ни мгновения не сомневался в ее чувствах.

Он позволяет себе слабую улыбку.

— Тебе ведь всегда хватало поклонников, — с ответной полуулыбкой замечает мама, — даже если большую часть времени ты предпочитал игнорировать их существование.

Едва слышно фыркнув, Мелегант качает головой.

Он не столько игнорировал чужой интерес, сколько искренне не замечал его. Ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы осознать глубину симпатии Артура, — месяцы, проведенные в той близости, что он никогда не делил ни с кем другим.

Должно быть, он в самом деле не раз упускал очевидное, не раз закрывал глаза на чужие чувства, и все-таки недостаточно, чтобы отрицать правдивость маминых слов.

У него _были_ поклонники, вот только…

— С ними все было иначе, — произносит он вслух. — Все эти томные взгляды, неумелый флирт, жалкие попытки мне понравится — все это настолько поверхностно, и бессмысленно, и примитивно, о какой _любви_ может идти речь?

Артур мог просто быть рядом, и этого казалось довольно.

— Любви нужно время. Не каждое увлечение перерастает в нечто большее, но разве ты давал им шанс? Разве позволял им полюбить тебя так, как ты того хотел?

— Я не хотел! — Мелегант сжимает пальцы в кулаки; слова срываются с его губ прежде, чем он успевает по-настоящему задуматься над ответом, но они правдивы все равно. — Я _не хотел_ давать им никаких шансов, не хотел подпускать их ближе, мне не нужны были…

Ни они, ни их чувства.

Он едва помнит _лица_ всех этих людей — прыщавых подростков с их наивными представлениями об отношениях, однокурсниц, что пытались за яркой косметикой спрятать недостаток мозгов, назойливых коллег, думающих о сексе с ним чаще, чем о работе…

Он не хотел никого их них, отдал бы все, чтобы избавиться от их удушающего, тошнотного, невыносимого внимания.

— Но тебе нужен Артур.

Голос мамы звучит по-прежнему мягко, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы усмирить волнение Мелеганта — клокочущее, неспокойное, слишком близкое к панике.

Он выдыхает.

Ему нужен Артур.

Он _хочет_ Артура — _его_ любви, _его_ близости.

Артур — тот, чья забота не кажется навязчивой, а мягкость — снисходительной, чья наивная глупость вызывает улыбку вместо раздражения. _Он_ любит Мелеганта ровно так, как он всегда того хотел, и разве этого недостаточно, чтобы развеять любые сомнения?

Он хочет Артура, и, может быть, впервые в жизни — в этой и предыдущей — забрать желанное так просто, стоит лишь протянуть руку.

— Похоже, ты нашел ответ на свой вопрос, — говорит мама, будто в точности знает все, что творится в его душе.

Ее теплые пальцы сжимают его ладонь в безмолвном ободрении, и Мелегант беспомощно прикрывает глаза. Он нашел ответ, только принять его не выходит до сих пор — _принять_ его значит действовать, перестать медлить, рискнуть всем… возможно, потерять — все.

— Я ведь вижу, как меняется твое лицо, когда ты говоришь об этом мальчике, — продолжает мама, — как светятся твои глаза. Если он делает тебя счастливым, _позволь_ себе быть счастливым. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы все было предсказуемее и проще, чтобы кто-то мог гарантировать, что все будет хорошо, но… Любовь — слишком человеческое чувство, чтобы быть совершенным. Не ищи идеала там, где его попросту не может быть.

Губы Мелеганта кривятся в усмешке.

Разве не этим он занимался всю жизнь?

Никогда, ни единого мгновения он не чувствовал себя _правильно_ — на своем месте, в своем времени, _в своем уме_. Он ставил перед собой далекие, почти недостижимые цели и лелеял надежду, что, добившись желаемого, наконец избавиться от неудовлетворенности в душе.

Он отдал все силы на то, чтобы заполучить трон, добиться признания людей и сердца женщины, очаровавшей его однажды, — он _проиграл_, но, если бы все сложилось иначе…

Если бы он получил корону и супругу — все то, что когда-то имел Артур, — разве был бы по-настоящему счастлив?

Разве Артур — был?

Мелегант не знает.

Он не знает, были ли его мечты чем-то большим, чем воздушными замками — невозможным, ложным идеалом, в погоне за которым он отрицал настоящее, но…

Он _знает_, что только с Артуром не думал о будущем и не цеплялся за прошлое, не искал зыбкое ощущение правильности, а пытался его _удержать_ — заплатил бы за него не меньшую цену, чем за трон, за власть и за Гвиневру, но в этом не было нужды.

Нет, ему ни к чему совершенство.

Ни к чему идеал, ему достаточно того, что он имеет — того, что _может_ иметь, если прекратит быть трусом.

Чего он боится? Не разочарования и не самообмана... только того, что его счастье не продлится долго, но неужели отвергнуть его — лучше?

Это противно самому его естеству.

Мелегант всегда боролся за то, чего жаждал, — всеми способами и силами, до безумия и за его гранью, и, будь он проклят богами, но ни в чем он не нуждается сильнее, чем в присутствии Артура в своей жизни.

Без компромиссов.

— Мне надо идти, — выдыхает он, резко поднимаясь на ноги.

Осознание пробуждает в нем нетерпеливое возбуждение, решимость натягивает нервы дрожащей, тугой струной. Мелегант потерял четыре дня в попытках сбежать от себя — он потерял _две недели_, цепляясь за знакомое, безопасное и ненужное, и этому необходимо положить конец.

— Ну если надо, то, конечно, иди, — с мягкой насмешкой произносит мама. — Только не забывай звонить, договорились? И учти, что я всецело рассчитываю видеть этим Рождеством и тебя, и Артура.

Тень улыбки скользит по губам Мелеганта.

— Приложу все силы, — заверяет он и, помедлив мгновение, добавляет: — Спасибо, мама.

Она молча кивает и поднимается на ноги. Встав на цыпочки, запечатлевает на его лбу короткий поцелуй.

— Береги себя.

— И ты себя, — тихо вторит он.

Больше нет оправдания медлить.

Мелегант не тратит много времени на сборы: он не брал с собой ничего, кроме кошелька и ключей, и не видит смысла переодевать отцовский растянутый свитер.

Обувшись и накинув на плечи пальто, он еще раз прощается с мамой и решительно выходит из дома. Не позволяет себе ни лишних мыслей, ни сомнений —отказывается возвращать и толику власти страху.

На улице давно стемнело, редкие такси отказываются зажигать «свободно», и Мелегант успевает пройти пешком без малого квартал, прежде чем ему удается остановить машину.

Он хочет быть дома.

Он считает мгновения и убеждает себя, что все еще не поздно спасти.

Пожилой водитель благословенно молчит и не сводит взгляда с дороги, а Мелегант смотрит, как мимо пролетают огни магазинов и пабов, как спешат по своим делам люди — несчастные, счастливые, _пустые_… каким был он.

Каким не хочет быть больше.

Такси останавливается у его дома сорок минут спустя.

Терминал с тихим писком считывает карту, хлопает дверь, и вновь запускается двигатель. Поспешные шаги Мелеганта эхом разносятся по двору — по лестничной площадке, а затем…

Он останавливается у двери квартиры, переводя дыхание, холодными, непослушными пальцами достает из кармана ключи — не медлит, не в этот раз, перед тем, как отпереть замок.

Из гостиной комнаты льется приглушенный свет, и слышится бормотание телевизора.

Мелегант не может заставить себя двигаться дальше.

Не _может_, но в этом нет нужды — Артур сам выходит к нему, почти выбегает в коридор и замирает, стоит встретиться их взглядам.

Он выглядит ужасно. Под его усталыми, покрасневшими глазами залегли глубокие тени, сальные волосы спутаны в паклю, а борода непривычно неопрятна, но отчего-то вместо отвращения Мелегант чувствует лишь нелепое, чуждое желание утешить.

— Привет, — хрипло говорит Артур. — Ты вернулся. Я… не был уверен, должен ли собирать вещи, и…

— Не глупи, — резко прерывает Мелегант.

Он не хотел поднимать голос, не хотел быть груб, но одна мысль о том, что его могла ждать пустая квартира пугает почти до дрожи. Слишком близок оказался шанс все потерять.

Мелегант отходит, чтобы запереть дверь. Он старается дышать глубже, надеясь вернуть самообладание, _успокоиться_ и прекратить паниковать.

Не время думать о себе.

Он вешает ключи на крючок, выжидает еще короткое мгновение, прежде чем вновь обернуться к Артуру. Уголки его губ дергаются в попытке изобразить улыбку, а руки не слушаются, и все-таки он убеждает себя раскрыть объятия — неловкие, непривычные, нелепые.

Нет ничего _уместнее_ сейчас.

— Ну же, — произносит он с неуверенной насмешкой. — Я слышал, это полезно для души.

Слабый, влажный смешок срывается с губ Артура.

Он делает шаг, затем еще один — торопливо, будто боится, что Мелегант передумает. Сокращает последние дюймы расстояния между ними, обнимает первым и зарывается носом в шерстяной воротник его пальто.

— Я скучал по тебе, — разбито шепчет Артур.

Мелегант закрывает глаза.

Он знал, что его постыдное бегство причинит Артуру боль. Слишком уж рьяно тот стремился все исправить, слишком сильно корил себя за ошибку — за то, что позволил себе поверить во взаимность чувств, дал волю желанию и разрушил привычное течение их жизней.

Он _знал_…

Вот только ему нужно было время — собраться с мыслями, решить, чего он хочет. Он не желал признаваться в своей слабости, не желал объясняться…

Осознанно ранил того, кто стал ему небезразличен.

— Я знаю. Прости меня, — он опускает руку на затылок Артура и привлекает его ближе. — Мне нужно было побыть одному, но я… я скучал по тебе тоже.

Не только эти четыре дня, гораздо дольше — все две недели, которые их жизнь казалось лишь бледной имитацией того, что было раньше — того, что еще можно вернуть.

Мелегант медлит еще мгновение, прежде чем разорвать объятие, но не отступает назад. Он заключает лицо Артура в ладони, проводит подушечками больших пальцев по тонкой, голубоватой коже под его глазами — растерянными, доверчивыми, по-прежнему столь открыто _влюбленными_.

Ему так многое нужно сказать, им _обоим_ нужно, но для этого найдется время, а сейчас…

Мелегант подается вперед и целует Артура. Он прижимается ртом к его рту, ловит тихий, изумленный вздох и принимает приглашение невольно приоткрывшихся губ.

Он _целует_ его — глубоко и сладко, отрывается на миг, чтобы прильнуть снова, в касании легком и дразнящем и вновь обещающем ласку смелее.

Артур отвечает ему с подкупающей, пьянящей готовностью. Он рядом, он не оттолкнул, он по-прежнему _любит_ Мелеганта, и этого довольно, чтобы успокоить последнее сомнение в его душе.

Что бы ни начиналось между ними в этот миг, это не может быть ошибкой.

Они отрываются друг от друга.

В глазах Артура сияет новорожденная, робкая радость, но _его_ сомнения еще не ушли.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не должен… — начинает он. — Что я никогда бы не потребовал…

— Я знаю, — прерывает Мелегант. — Я знаю, что не должен. Я _хочу_.

Он признал для себя эту правду, и, пусть ее не будет достаточно всегда, сейчас других слов не нужно.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивает Артур, но его губы дрожат, и широкая, почти по-детски открытая улыбка прорывается наружу. — Как скажешь.

Мелегант не отказывает себе в желании сцеловать ее — просто потому, что может.

Он уверен, у нее вкус счастья.


	5. Chapter 5

Мелегант научился находить особое очарование в воскресных утрах, когда некуда спешить и можно вдоволь насладиться разделенной близостью — медленным, чувственным сексом, оставляющим блаженную пустоту в мыслях и томную тяжесть удовлетворения в теле. 

Перевернувшись на бок, он пробегает кончиками пальцев по жестким волоскам на груди Артура, по его горячей, чуть влажной от пота коже. Легкими, дразнящими касаниями очерчивает мягкую линию его живота и не пытается скрыть усмешки на безуспешную попытку его втянуть. 

Артур фыркает и тихо смеется. Он накрывает ладонь Мелеганта своей, переплетает их пальцы и совершенно не торопится вставать. 

Несколько долгих мгновений Мелегант молча смотрит на него. На его слегка приоткрытый рот, мягкий и непристойно яркий от поцелуев, на пушистые темные ресницы и теплые карие глаза, что кажутся янтарными в свете солнечных лучей. Его взгляд спокоен и почти мечтателен, и он так ужасно, так несправедливо _ красив _ в этот миг… 

Теперь, когда он принадлежит Мелеганту, мысль об этом больше не задевает. 

Проходят минуты. 

Тихо вздохнув, Артур слегка сжимает пальцы — между его бровями обозначается складка, и пусть он выглядит скорее задумчивым, нежели обеспокоенным чем-то, Мелегант не может погасить слабой искры тревоги. 

По крайней мере, он перестал подсознательно ожидать катастрофы каждый раз, как его любовник демонстрировал хоть малейшие потуги мышления. 

Мелегант _ знает_, что Артур далеко не дурак. Что тот наблюдателен и быстро учится, что у него отлично развито тактическое мышление, иначе в прошлом он не был бы и вполовину так хорош в бою, но… Он также неизменно наивен, доверчив и простоват — _ глупец_, как Мелегант зовет куда его чаще всех ласковых прозвищ. 

Он праздно гадает, окажется ли мысль, что занимает сейчас голову Артура, поразительно глубокой или же потрясающе идиотской.

— Знаешь… — медленно произносит Артур. — Я тут думал… помнишь, ты как-то сказал мне, что хотел бы вернуть свою прошлую жизнь? 

Он опускает ладонь на затылок Мелеганта, зарывается пальцами в его волосы в знакомой и утешающей ласке, будто надеется отогнать прочь неизбежное, необоснованное, _ иррациональное _ волнение. 

Они никогда не избегали этих разговоров — ни о той жизни, ни о безумии, ни о пустых, бессмысленных желаниях прошлого. 

Мелегант заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Помню, — коротко отвечает он. 

Он _ помнит_, пусть и в половину не столь ярко, как мог бы ожидать. Желание, когда-то пылавшее в его душе, угасло и превратилось в пепел — _ исчезло_, не оставив и следа, и теперь уже не вернется. 

— Ты по-прежнему хочешь этого? 

Мелегант изгибает губы в усмешке. Тон вопроса кажется ему столь осторожным, столь нарочито _ непритязательным_, что невольно напоминает манеру общения его последнего психотерапевта. 

Возможно, Артур попросту упустил свое истинное призвание, выбрав тратить время на всякую бессмыслицу вроде архитектуры или правления королевством. 

— Не скажу, что я в восторге от твоей идеи посткоитальных бесед, — сухо замечает Мелегант. 

— Посткоитальных… — недоверчиво повторяет Артур. Он коротко смеется и качает головой. — Знаешь, иногда_ ну очень _ очевидно, что тебе уже слегка за… сколько там? Полторы тысячи лет?

Мелегант с трудом сдерживает желание закатить глаза. 

— Мне не «слегка за», о чем тебе прекрасно известно. — Отстранившись, он переворачивается на спину и устремляет взгляд в потолок. — Но я глубоко убежден, что _ ты _ перманентно застрял в дошкольном возрасте. 

Временами Артур и правда ведет себя как упрямый, непослушный ребенок, даже если его дерзость и подначивание по большей части безобидны. Даже если он _ способен _ быть не по годам зрелым, когда это действительно имеет значение. 

Мелеганту ни к чему признавать это вслух. 

— Ну прости, — Артур перекатывается, чтобы запечатлеть короткий, извиняющийся поцелуй на его плече, только глаза его по-прежнему блестят незрелым, мальчишеским весельем. — Это было несправедливо с моей стороны. Ни годом больше шестидесяти одного! 

Мелегант невольно смеется. Не столько над глупой шуткой, сколько над искренним энтузиазмом и непосредственностью, очаровывающими его до сих пор. Несмотря ни на что, им _ легко _ вместе, и он никогда не перестанет этого ценить. 

Артур сдвигается выше и целует его в губы, ласково, дразняще и сладко. 

— Должен сказать, — говорит он с улыбкой, — ты ужасно хорошо выглядишь для своих лет. 

— Как тебе повезло.

Мелегант не сомневается, что внешность не так уж важна для Артура, и все-таки ему по-своему _ нравится _ быть оцененным, пусть и в такой полушутливой манере. Особенно за те черты, привлекательность которых он способен признать сам. 

С чего бы кому-то любить его _ характер_, вопрос совершенно иной.

Урвав еще один короткий поцелуй, Мелегант не слишком нежно отталкивает Артура прочь, и, приподнявшись на постели, опирается на подушки. Он не верит ни на миг, что разговор между ними окончен — не с тем, как потрясающе упрям способен быть его любовник. 

Тот не выжидает и мгновения, прежде чем подтвердить его правоту: 

— Но если серьезно… Тебе все еще не хватает той жизни? 

— Ну, — Мелегант медленно усмехается, не без мстительного удовольствия оттягивая момент, когда все же вынужден будет ответить на вопрос. — Я бы сказал, с сексом у меня в этой жизни все несколько лучше. 

— Хм... благодаря презервативам, смазке и горячему душу? 

— _ Именно_.

Если Артур напрашивается на комплимент, он его не получит. Мелегант не станет раздувать его эго, всегда был и останется скуп на похвалу, даже если она _ заслужена _ всецело. 

Артур щедрый любовник, нежный и неизменно внимательный. Он чуток к желаниям партнера, легко дарит ласку, в его чувственности нет пошлости — он любит секс, но ценит близость куда выше.

Мелегант не назвал бы его самым умелым и даже самым привлекательным из тех, с кем делил постель, но с каждым днем его оценка все менее объективна, к тому же… 

Артур единственный, кто стал для него _ большим_. Он друг и партнер, он — тот, к кому Мелегант испытывает искреннюю симпатию — кого _ любит_, пускай когда-то считал себя неспособным на это чувство. Неспособным постичь, что оно значит на самом деле. 

Разве может быть в том мире, в той жизни что-то ценнее? 

И все же причина, по которой он выбрал бы остаться здесь, намного сложнее. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Мелегант вновь переводит взгляд на потолок, мгновение бездумно наблюдая, как вращающиеся лопасти вентилятора ловят блики уже полуденного солнца. 

Еще немного, и им все же придется вставать. 

— Но если серьезно, — говорит он ровно. — Мой ответ «нет». Я больше не хочу вернуть ту жизнь. 

Не так давно Мелегант тешил себя иллюзией, что вынес урок из ошибок прошлого, что стал мудрее, когда в действительности всего лишь угодил в уже знакомую ловушку. 

Он оставил позади мечты о несбыточном — о короне, обещавшей уважение и признание, о прекрасной супруге, любившей бы его беззаветно. Он признал, что сотворил недостижимый, совершенный образ, в погоне за которым мог позабыть о мучительной неудовлетворенности настоящего, мог убедить себя, что _ избавится _ от нее, стоит ему добиться своего. 

Перечеркнув былые стремления, он выбрал желание проще и скромнее. Не идеал, не абсолют, всего лишь _ привычное_… нечто, чего ровно так же не в силах был заполучить, оправдывая тем самым неспособность быть счастливым. 

Но правда в том, что он способен. 

Он _ счастлив _ с тем, что имеет сейчас, пусть новорожденным и тысячу раз несовершенным, и все же бесконечно более ценным, чем все его безумные мечты. 

Пусть только потому, что оно уже в его руках. 

— С чего бы мне скучать по прошлому? — произносит Мелегант, разрывая затянувшееся на миг молчание. Опустив взгляд на Артура, он посылает ему короткую, лишь немного насмешливую улыбку. — Здесь у меня есть ты. 

Он замечает, как теплеют глаза его любовника, как ответная улыбка прячется в уголках его губ, и все-таки слов недостаточно, чтобы погасить беспокойство. 

Будь все так просто, Артур не завел бы этот разговор. 

— Это правда, — произносит тот, приподнявшись на локте. — Но мне хотелось бы… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог быть счастлив и сам по себе, понимаешь? 

Его взгляд открытый и мягкий, немного печальный, и нечто отвратительно скользкое стягивается тугим узлом в животе Мелеганта. Не опасение, не совсем, но, может быть, его _ предвкушение_. 

У него нет причин полагать, что Артур намерен оставить его — ни одной, ни _ малейшей_, — только едва ли хоть когда-то он сможет заглушить этот страх до конца. 

— Без тебя? — спрашивает он, сглатывая стыд от того, как предательски дрожит его голос. 

— Нет… нет, ни в коем случае, — настаивает Артур. Сев на постели, он придвигается ближе к Мелеганту, прижимается коленом к его бедру в неловкой попытке ободрить. — Я никуда от тебя не денусь, обещаю, я просто… 

Он замолкает. Он кажется необъяснимо виноватым, растерянным, будто гадает, _ как _ завершить предложение — как донести свою мысль, не задев при этом чересчур _ деликатных _ чувств партнера. 

Ему ни к чему подбирать слова. 

В глубине души Мелегант прекрасно знает все то, что Артур хочет ему сказать. 

Он _ знает _ сомнения и страх, которые лелеял когда-то сам — назойливое, неугасающее ощущение тревоги, бессчетные попытки найти _ изъян _ в зарождающемся чувстве. Ему оказалось так до смешного просто убедить себя, что Артур с ним из жалости, что Мелегант слишком _ зависим _ от него и только этой слабостью удерживает его рядом. 

Он ошибался. Переоценил бескорыстие глупого мальчишки, влюбившегося в него за столь нелепо короткий срок, обожающего его по каким-то своим, необъяснимым причинам. Мелегант _ верит _ в это, но не желает ни единого мгновения больше подвергать эту правду сомнению, допустить даже мимолетную мысль, что Артур остается с ним по причине иной, чем искренняя привязанность. 

Если его чувства когда-нибудь угаснут, их отношения должны закончиться тоже. 

Мелегант хочет, чтобы Артур понимал, что _ может _ позволить себе уйти. 

Прошел почти год с их первой встречи, и многое изменилось с тех пор. Пусть медленно, пусть то и дело оступаясь, но Мелегант _ шел _ к стабильности в своей жизни. Он заставил себя вернуться к психотерапии и вновь начал принимать таблетки, он восстановил отношения с матерью, и даже если не стал _ дружелюбнее _ с коллегами, по крайней мере, избавился от ощущения столь явной отчужденности на работе. 

Мелегант не тешит себя иллюзиями: у него впереди долгий путь, но он видит его отчетливо — знает, что имеет достаточно сил, чтобы дойти до конца. И пусть Артур по-прежнему остается его костылем — его _ опорой _ — он не единственный, кто помогает ему держаться прямо и двигаться дальше. 

В тот день, когда Мелегант едва не отнял свою жизнь, это _ Артур _ не дал ему совершить непоправимую ошибку — это _ его _ объятия, надежные и крепкие, смогли удержать его от шага в пропасть. Своим теплом и принятием, близостью и любовью, он уводил Мелеганта все дальше от края бездны, но теперь ее зов _ утих _ и не манит к себе больше. 

Теперь Мелегант верит, что будет в порядке и без Артура. 

Ему по-прежнему ненавистна эта мысль.

Он вздыхает. 

— Я буду в порядке сам по себе, — говорит он; едва ли _ счастлив _, но даже «в порядке» стоит немало. — Но знай, что у меня нет ни малейшего желания проверять это на практике. 

— Не будем, — с неприкрытым облегчением улыбается Артур. 

Он подползает еще ближе к Мелеганту, кладет подбородок на его плечо и обвивает руками талию, не в силах и мгновения дольше терпеть совершеннейшее _ безумие _ находиться в одной постели и не обниматься. 

Потеревшись бородой о его кожу, он оставляет следом короткий поцелуй, и добавляет едва слышно: 

— Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым. 

Мелегант закатывает глаза, и все-таки не пытается сдержать улыбки, что расцветает на его губах. Он ласково треплет волосы на затылке Артура, расслабляется в его теплых и привычно уютных объятиях, растягивая наслаждение праздностью. 

Они могут себе позволить еще полчаса. _ Потом _ он найдет способ уговорить Артура заняться их поздним завтраком.

Молчание между ними не длится и нескольких минут. 

— А можно еще вопрос? — подает голос Артур, останавливая на миг свои попытки вычертить одному ему ведомое созвездие между редкими родинками на коже Мелеганта.

При всех его неоспоримых достоинствах, умение ценить тишину в их число не входило никогда. 

— Едва ли я способен тебя остановить, — бормочет Мелегант. 

Порой он по-прежнему задается вопросом, в самом ли деле готов всю оставшуюся жизнь терпеть столь _ непоседливого _ партнера, но в глубине души давным-давно нашел и _ принял _ свой ответ. 

— Я просто думал обо всей этой истории с реинкарнацией, — Артур поднимает на него любопытный, ищущий взгляд. — Как ты считаешь, возможно, что я тоже когда-нибудь вспомню свою прошлую жизнь? 

Мелегант _ должен _ был этого ожидать. 

Артур так и не умерил своего пыла в желании знать в мельчайших деталях, _ каким _ было их общее прошлое, и за минувшие месяцы они обнаружили немало параллелей между этой и той жизнями, знание, которое казалось невозможным объяснить ни бредом, ни безумием. 

Не все кусочки пазла складывались в единый образ — возможно, существовала какая-то неведомая начальная точка, от которой изменения расходились подобно кругам на воде, искажая их новую реальность. 

Порою это сбивало с толку. Порою попросту забавляло. 

Мелегант до сих пор помнит совершенно ошеломленное выражение лица Артура в тот день, когда его счастливая новость о рождении племянника — названного _ Гвейном _ — встретила лишь совершенно неуместный и неконтролируемый смех. 

Когда-то самый преданный рыцарь королевства еще не произнес своего первого слова. _ Моргана _ не появилась на свет вовсе, а выкидыш разрушил брак Горлуа и Игрейны, дав Утеру шанс завоевать возлюбленную без помощи магии или обмана. 

Анна родилась у них первой. Артур — пять лет спустя. 

Различий было довольно, но даже в них находились крупицы правды, и каждое из совпадений только укрепляло Мелеганта в вере, что его воспоминания реальны. Он едва помнит, когда в последний раз по-настоящему ощущал себя безумцем, когда сомневался в своем рассудке... 

В конечном итоге, ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как _ принять _ существование прошлого. Артур выбрал тот же путь. В своей незрелой, неискоренимой наивности, он искренне поверил в то, что иные сочли бы сказкой — _ поверил_, и наверняка не раз гадал, суждено ли ему однажды вспомнить все. 

Мелегант гадал об этом тоже. 

Было время, когда он убедил себя, что сможет избавиться от мучительного одиночества, от ощущения чуждости этому миру, только если воспоминания вернутся и к Артуру тоже. В действительности, он всего лишь цеплялся за прошлое, _ отрицал _ дарованный ему шанс и возможность стать счастливым. 

Было время, когда он боялся. _ Боялся_, что обожание и любовь его партнера поблекнут перед отвращением и ненавистью, которые король Артур испытывал к заклятому врагу, но... 

Мелегант всегда был _ откровенен _ в том, что он за человек. Не скрывал недостатков, ошибок, каждого из преступлений, запятнавших его честь. Не оправдывал того, что искал смерти Артура — что вступил в сговор с его сестрой, похитил его возлюбленную супругу и не остановился бы на этом, не останови его смерть. 

Пусть пережить все это — иное, чем услышать с чужих слов, у Артура был шанс узнать все худшее в нем. Все лучшее в нем. Не в череде встреч на поле боя, отравленных завистью и гневом, но в тысяче иных разделенных мгновений — в недопониманиях, ссорах и примирениях, в проведенных за разговорами вечерах и редкой тишине объятий. 

Мелегант верит, что прошлое не окажется важнее того, что они имеют сейчас.

Для _ него _ не может быть иначе. 

Его любовь к Артуру не рождена из воспоминаний и не существует им вопреки. Они _ не связаны _ той жизнью. Раскроется ли она или останется погребенной, это не изменит ничего. 

— У меня есть теория, — наконец отвечает Мелегант. Он коротко прижимается губами к макушке Артура в немом извинении за затянувшееся молчание. — Не знаю, насколько она близка к реальности, и все же… 

— И все же? 

— Не помню, говорил ли я тебе об этом раньше, но… Мои сны начались в начале прошлой весны, всего через несколько месяцев после моего тридцатилетия, — он ловит взгляд Артура, внимательный и спокойный. — В той жизни я… умер в том же возрасте, в тот же месяц. 

Он _ умер_, едва разменяв четвертый десяток, и пусть это немало для тех лет, Мелегант так долго чувствовал себя несправедливо лишенным предначертанной ему жизни — права измениться и перечеркнуть все былые ошибки.

Но правда в том, что он потерял надежду задолго до того, как оказался побежден и загнан в угол, и безумие, отравлявшее его разум, было опаснее и смертельнее кинжала. 

Теперь уже нет смысла ни о чем сожалеть. 

— Если ты и вспомнишь обо всем, — тихо продолжает Мелегант, — я думаю, это случится нескоро. Когда-то я пытался отыскать любые свидетельства, которые могли бы подтвердить или опровергнуть мои сны. Я хотел знать, _ существовал _ ли король Артур пятнадцать столетий назад… не сказал бы, что мои поиски увенчались успехом. 

Тот период недаром был назван «темными веками». Так мало _ правды _ сохранилось с тех пор, и даже если Мелеганту удалось обнаружить полустершиеся следы их жизней — мифические сказания о безымянном короле, в последний раз объединившем Британию за годы до ее захвата племенами англосаксов, — этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы пролить свет на исход судьбы Артура. 

— И все-таки я хочу верить, что ты прожил долгую жизнь, — говорит он. — _ Счастливую _ жизнь. Когда-то я завидовал всему, что ты имел, но… не сейчас. Больше нет. 

Он не пожелал бы никому столь рано взвалить на себя бремя власти и ответственность за обреченную страну, пережить ненависть семьи и предательство любимой. Мелегант не забыл планов мести Морганы, ее одержимости увидеть падение Артура, и все же не оставил надежды, что среди отведенных ему лет нашлось место и для счастья. 

_ Теперь _ он сможет позаботиться об этом сам.

Тихо фыркнув, Артур крепче сжимает объятия, и пусть в голосе его звучит беззлобная насмешка, глаза сияют лишь нежностью и любовью: 

— Могу только представить твое невыносимое самодовольство, когда спустя лет сорок ты наконец получишь подтверждение, что все это время был прав.

Мелегант усмехается. 

— Я всегда прав, — беззастенчиво лжет он. — Может быть, за сорок лет ты как раз успеешь это принять. 

Он легко возвращает насмешку и нарочито беззаботный тон, но где-то в глубине его души разливается тепло от мысли, что через годы и десятилетия они по-прежнему будут друг у друга. 

Быть может, это значит не так уж много, — быть может, _ все_, — но одно Мелегант знает точно. 

Ему не нужно большего.


End file.
